Dance Partners
by Azarathmondler
Summary: Lena Luthor doesn't like dancing in public. Can a certain reporter/hero change her mind?


**Hello! I am back! This time with some Supergirl stuff . I want to say thank you to Julia Belo and her english** **assignment that turned into this small piece you can read below. Also, thank you to Iza Alves, who made me fall in love with Katie McGrath (I kinda hate you for that, but whatever).**

 **Also, if you feel like talking about Supergirl or gays, you can always follow my twitter: azarath_mondler (DMs always open for meme sharing)**

 **Reviews are always welcomed and** **appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: If I did own Supergirl or its characters, Mon-El would have never stayed so long on this show, so you can conclude that I, in fact, do not own it.**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

"I don't like dancing, Kara" I said for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. Kara looked at me with puppy eyes and started to pout. "Not fair, Kara. You know that no one resists your puppy powers" her sister, Alex, said taking another sip of her whiskey. "Apparently Lena can. Look she hasn't showed any sign of backing down. Do you hate dancing that much, Luthor?" Alex's girlfriend, Maggie, asked me. "It's not that I hate it. I just don't feel comfortable doing it in public." I looked around the bar. Today was 'Dancefloor Day', so a small part of the bar was being used as an improvised dancefloor. They had lights and even a DJ (not a very good one, but at least there was someone).

"Lena, if you dance with me once I promise that I'll stop annoying for the rest of the evening" Kara said still using her pout to convince me. "Okay, okay. One. Song. No more. And you need to stop pouting now, because it's starting to creep me out" I said. I told myself that I was only doing it because I don't like being annoyed, but I know that a part of me really wanted to dance with Kara.

She took my hand and dragged me to the dancefloor. The song was an ordinary electronic one, the kind that you only listen to in nightclubs. Kara started to dance happily, not minding at all that she wasn't following the beat. I tried my best not to kiss her right there, because she was looking so cute and happy. "Come on, Lena. Show me some of them moves" she grabbed my hand and started to rock me softly. I let myself be carried by the music and started to dance, ignoring the people around me. All I could think and focus on was Kara. The was her body moved, the happiness in her face and how free she seemed that moment.

She noticed that I had stopped moving to the beat, so she grabbed me again, but this time she didn't let go. We danced together, our hands interwined and our moves in synch. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, just enjoying each other's company and dancing together.

We finally went back to our table when my feet started hurting and my mouth felt dry. Maggie and her Alex were playing pool, so the table was empty. "So? Did you like it?" Kara asked me with such enthusiasm that I let a small laughter scape. "Surprisingly I did. Who would have known that you danced so well?" I answered, taking a sip of the cocktail that was given to me by the waiter. "Well, when I'm not saving the world or working as a reporter, I like to dance. Usually I do it by myself at home, especially because I've never found anyone to do it with me. It helps me clear my mind of all the stress and worries of having two jobs." She said. "You know, what? You can call me whenever you feel like dancing. I really liked it tonight and I'm definitely up for doing it again with you." I said before I could stop myself. What if it was too straightforward? But before I could panic anymore, Kara answered me with a cheerful look on her face "I would love that! We are great dance partners!"

I smiled at her choice of words. Friends, dance partners. Maybe one day girlfriends. What's the harm in wishful thinking?

"So, are you ready for round two, partner?" Kara asked getting up and stretching her hand to me. "Always, partner." I answered, taking her hand and letting her lead me back to the dancefloor. I may not know how she feels about me, but for now being by her side and having fun was more than I could have ever hoped for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
